


I Would Walk (500 Miles)

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Wilby Wonderful
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of building a new life is made one step at a time. For Dan Jarvis, having Duck McDonald at the end of that journey might make it worth taking the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Walk (500 Miles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/gifts).



[I would Walk (500 Miles)](http://vimeo.com/27129017) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

password: watchme

 **Location** : Download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)


End file.
